Four Times
by keroRiBBIT
Summary: Three times Neji and Tenten were caught having (or were in the verge of) sex, and the one time they did it behind closed doors...and still got caught. Rated M for language and sexual themes, read at your own discretion. (Thank you Nairil for the sexy cover!)


_Special thanks to_ _ **Nairil**_ _for helping me out with this one-shot in its initial stages, and a super belated happy birthday to her as well!_

 _Also, Happy Birthday to our favorite weapons mistress!_

 **Warning: Rated M for language and sexual themes. Read at your own discretion.**

 _Four Times_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Three times Neji and Tenten were caught having (or were in the verge of) sex, and the one time they did it behind closed doors...and still got caught._

Hinata's heels clacked against the marble floors as she crossed the distance between the elevator and her cousin's office. Thick manila envelopes preoccupied her arms. Normally, Tenten-chan preferred to personally deliver the paperwork to Neji, being that it's from her department and that they were close partners and all, but apparently she was busy at the moment. Hinata paid it no heed, glancing at her wrist watch, it was the COO's lunch break after all.

Her nii-san's floor was relatively quiet. Being the person that he is, he had always disliked noise and people in his floor knew it very much, making as little conversation as possible lest they earn his unforgiving ire.

Hinata smiled slightly at the thought, it was unnecessary. After all, being the person Neji-nii-san was, he had his walls sound proofed as soon as he got the position. The employees could make as idle chatter as they want without bothering him at all.

And, Hinata figures, it goes both ways as well. Not that Neji-nii-san was one to play music as he worked but the functionality was still there and Hinata respected her nii-san's preference for silence.

Without so much as a creek, Hinata opened the door to his office, thumbing and sorting through the titled manila envelopes on her hands.

 _"Ahh,"_

The high pitched moan was so unexpected that it took time for Hinata to register the sound.

She was beyond mortified.

Tenten was splayed at Neji's desk, her usual impeccable appearance lay in shambles as her wrinkled top was half-way unbuttoned, revealing her full breasts covered with red lace. Her skirt hiked near to her hips and her legs opened wide.

Neji was no better; his dress shirt untucked and his pants unbuckled as he eased into her in slow, deep thrusts.

"N-neji," Tenten moaned again, powerless as she was pinned to the desk with his hands, mouth agape in ecstasy.

Neji released a deep guttaral moan as he rocked into her in a sharp thrust whilst peppering her neck with love bites.

"You're usually very noisy," he smirked at her, tongue tracing the shell of her ear in a single lick. "Scared?"

Tenten replied by wrapping her legs around his waist and bucking her hips making him moan.

"Who's making noise now?" She said, her voice husky and a little bit arrogant. He responded by taking her mouth in a deep kiss. His lips were rough on hers, tongue invading the warm cavern of her mouth and exploring. And just when she was finally getting into it, he drew back, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths before snapping into nothingness. He smirked at the snarl that conveyed her frustration.

Licking his lips, Neji released her hands and proceeded to roam them all over her body. Cool hands travelled from her wrists to her arms and shoulders, on her neck. Going under her top, his hands brushed the sides of her breasts, making her shudder and squirm.

"Don't tease me," she grumbled at him.

But his hands merely travelled to the creamy skin of her stomach and finally settling on her skirt clad hips in a vice-like grip. He leaned down, nipping at her ear, he whispered "I want you to scream."

He unsheated himself fully before plunging deep inside her, buried all the way to the base of his engorged cock.

"Neji!"

Hinata swiftly left Neji's office and closed the door behind her, but alas. The echo of her cousin's name in Tenten's voice resonated inside her mind.

Having dropped the manila envelopes in her rush to get the hell away from there, she moved with her jelly legs to walk far far away from that accursed sound proofed room.

One step.

Two steps.

Thud.

"Hinata-san!"

oOo

Ino inspected two blouses in front of her with a critical eye. One gave her the sophisticated, sexy vibe with its long sleeves, and v-neck that would merely suggest the size of her ample bossom. The other was more casual, with it's short off-shoulder sleeves and sweet heart neckline.

With her money's worth, she could only buy one top before she reached her personal quota.

It was harder than it looks. A miracle even, that she was able to reduce her pile to these two. But choosing between them was impossible. The first one's design was durable, functional and very classy but she hated the color. It would clash horribly with her hair. The other one though, was okay. But that's just it, it was simply okay. Nice even.

She didn't do okay.

She always went with amazing, incredible, beautiful. Not okay, not simply nice.

Slightly pissed, she snatched the tops from the rack and went to the fitting room. She would go with what would look best with her.

"This would be a lot less troublesome if I had a second opinion," she muttered under her breath.

But when she called for a mall day, everyone had abandoned her.

Sakura had just started her shift in the hospital. Honestly, does that girl have no day offs?

Hinata on the other hand, said that her father had asked her to chaperone her sister Hanabi's date.

"What the hell? Hanabi is eighteen fucking years old!" She had yelled at her phone but the timid Hyuga just apologised and promised to go next time.

Lastly, Tenten. Ino's mood took a dive for the worse. Tenten dearie blew her off because she had a date. They see each other at work everyday, for Pete's sake! She couldn't give the day to her bestest friend? So what if she just dragged her shopping two days ago? What happened to chicks before dicks?

"The little whore," Ino thought sourly, kicking an empty fitting room door open.

She dropped her bag in the customary plush seat and hang the tops on their respective places on the hooks mounted on the wall.

When she was about remove the blouse she was wearing, a loud thud came from the cubicle next to her followed by a barely audible sigh.

"What the hell."

Stilling herself, Ino strained her ears for anything, anything at all.

She was hearing murmurs but she couldn't understand anything.

A door slamming shut caught her attention and from the gap between the door and the floor, she caught a glimpse of a ridiculously high pair of heels clacking as it passed by her cubicle. Everything was silent after that.

Ino shrugged and unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it near her bag before taking the v-neck top from its hanger and putting it on.

She was right, it did clash horribly with her hair. But, she turned sideways, eyeing the slight dip in the back and afterwards inspecting the front again. It made her cleavage look nice as hell.

She jutted out her hip and made faces at her reflection.

"Mmph!"

Ino snapped her attention once again to the wall that connected her cubicle to the one next to it.

"Shh."

Her eyebrows went up past her hairline, and her nosy side could not be abated.

She bit her lip in a slight moment of hesitation but it was gone before it could cloud her judgement.

She pushed the plush chair from its nook and lined it against the opposite wall.

Silent as possible, she took off her shoes and climbed on the chair, peeking over the division, catching sight of the reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets at the erotic display.

A certain friend and her respective boyfriend were leaning against the wall that connected the two cubicles.

Neji's back was against the wall and Tenten's back was nestled in his chest. His forearm was wrapped around her torso, just underneath her covered breasts, trapping her against him. Whilst his other hand...

" _Mmm_ ," the sound escaped her lips before she had any chance to hold it back.

He chuckled slightly. His hand went past her sopping panties and into her wet folds, making her moan again as he inserted a finger inside her. The back of her head met his shoulder as she gave a breathy sigh.

"You should've just waited outside," Tenten muttered, inhaling sharply and bucking her hips when his fingers brushed against her clitoris.

"But that's not fun at all," he replied cheekily.

Tenten was about to roll her eyes at him when he inserted another finger and started pumping. A tiny squirm escaped her throat when she felt him thumb those bundle of nerves making her shudder.

"Besides, I think it's more enjoyable, don't you think?" He pulled his hand from her underwear, dragging his wet middle and index fingers across her lips. Her tongue darted out to taste herself.

"Um, ew." Ino could not help but mutter, even when she surreptitiously wiped the thin film of blood that was beneath her nose.

"Fucking hell, ow." Neji cursed whilst caressing his jaw and glaring at their audience. In her surprise, Tenten had jumped and accidentally head butted him square in the jaw.

"Ino! What the fuck are you doing there?" She hissed.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Shopping, obviously. What're you doing here?" She did not miss a beat and answered her own question. "Oh wait, fucking apparently."

"Ino, pipe down!" Tenten said, a red flush of embarrassment overwhelming her face as she fumbled for her pants and shirt that hung on the opposite wall.

"I can't believe you blew me off for this." Particular about the Yamanaka was that once she gets started on her tirade, the end line is somewhere two hours into the future.

"I mean, sure, both of you look hot and all and I may or may not have been aroused by the sight of you going at it but come on. You fuck each other senseless all the time, can't you squeeze some time for me at all?"

They were already outside, walking to a cafe and Ino was still adamant on ranting.

"Another thing, do you two have some public sex kink or something? Aren't you bothered that others may just catch you in the act, or is there some underlying voyeurism kink here as well? Guys?"

Ino looked around to find the two nowhere in sight.

"Guys?"

oOo

 _Third time_

"This is very inappropriate, Tenten."

Said woman just rolled her eyes at him before dropping to her knees.

"Says the guy who nearly fucked me in a fitting room just last week," she bit on her lower lip as she glanced up at him. A smirk was threatening to form on her lips.

Neji was leaning on the kitchen counter. He was looking down at her, cheeks tinted pink. He was embarrassed. "Yeah but then Yamanaka walked in on us." Neji squirmed a little when a hand cupped his member through the cloth of his pants.

"Now why do you not sound so regretful?"

"Tenten," he was glaring at her.

"Hush."

In the next second, Tenten had unbuckled his belt and had his pants and underwear down on the ground and his engorged member out and about.

"We really shouldn't be doing this here," Neji muttered, moaning slightly when he felt her breath fan out on his aching flesh.

Tenten merely took it by the hand, her fingers lightly caressing the head and feeling it harden.

"Your dick speaks for itself," she smirked at him before placing a kiss on the tip.

"Christ," he swore under his breath.

Tenten chuckled and then she enveloped him in her mouth making him groan.

Her tongue was weaving magic on him. A hand placed on the base of his cock, she started sucking. The other went to cradled his sac. His knees nearly buckled and one of his hands clutched the counter to steady himself, while the other went to the back of her head, tangling itself in her now-messy buns.

Teeth lightly grazed him with her teeth when he unconsciously pushed her forward, making him moan.

"Hey guys, you've been there an awfully long time. You guys oka-?

Faster than lightning, Neji's head snapped towards their intruder and his hand immediately dropped back to his sides.

Tenten's mouth released him with a pop before coming to stand and blocking Neji's privates from view.

"Lee," she warned. Her eyes conveying the message.

Lee stood frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape, looking as if something in his head just broke at the sight of his two childhood friends caught doing erotic acts.

He let out a sort of strangled noise without moving his lips. "Nngghh."

"I think we broke him," Neji muttered whilst fastening the button of his pants, the sound of his zipper closing shut deafening in Lee's shocked silence.

Tenten smacked him lightly at the arm. "Shut it, we did not," she hissed. "Lee...uhm, we'll head back to the table, yeah." She said, quickly washing her hands on the sink before hurrying past their best friend, Neji casually in tow.

To think the three of them used to take baths together when they were toddlers.

Lee's childhood would never be looked at the same, ever again.

oOo

The bedroom door wasn't even closed when her back slammed against it.

"Excited are we," she muttered before his teeth came to leave a mark on her shoulder, warmth settled on her loins, and she felt herself ache, get wet, when his knee grounded against her covered crotch.

"After teasing me like that downstairs," he breathed against her ear. She moaned when his hand thumbed her pebbled nipple against her top. "Are you really asking me that Ten?"

Her arms snaked their way loosely around his neck, pulling him close, and smirking, "You liked it," she said, lips upturned in a sultry smile before being captured in a lecherous kiss.

His mouth invaded hers without preamble. Tounge darting out, he traced her lower lip, biting and licking until she parted her lips and was consumed by the feel of his tongue against hers.

His hand came to rest underneath her shirt, his thumb tracing sensuous circles on her hips, a shudder overcame her.

"And you like this, no?" He taunted, despite his heavy breathing.

She felt his hand leave her chest and create a fiery trail on her side before coming to a stop on her ass and squeezed. With the firm hold he had on her bottom, she moaned when his covered erection pressed against her belly as she was pulled closer until her front was entirely touching his.

Instinctively, a leg came to wrap around his waist, closing the already minimal space between their bodies. Her nipples were stiff against his chest and his mouth was sinful on her neck.

It wasn't long before her other leg joined the other one around his waist and she was lifted off the ground.

Neji hoisted her further up and carried her to the queen-sized bed, where he laid her down gently and crawled on top of her, hovering before diving in for another kiss.

Lips parting, Neji propped himself on his forearm, his other hand was on her face, brushing stray strands of hair that fell on her eyes, caressing her cheek.

Then he did the most unusual thing.

He paused.

Neji, for the numerous times that he had seen her unclothed, could not take his eyes off of her. She lay there and she was looking at him, confused and he was looking at her.

A sudden warmth enveloped his chest and his heartbeat was erratic. Suddenly, all he can hear was his heavy breathing and all he could see was her face; her mouth slightly agape, her button-nose and her doe-eyes that was boring into him with such intensity and...wow.

Neji blinked and the way he saw her did not change. He looked at her fondly, tenderly. The lust between them, the rush that started their intercourse, gone.

He leaned down and his voice clear in its softness, his breath hot on her lips, he whispered against her in earnest as she stared at him through half-lidded eyes, "I want to make love with you."

Her eyes widened and tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. Because for all the times they were driven by lust, it was going to be the first time they made love.

His hand cradled her face and a thumb wiped away a tear that fell. He gave a soft laugh at how emotional she was being. But she saw straight through him. Saw how his own voice was thick with emotion and it made her heart swell.

Her small hands came to cup his cheeks, he leaned down. And for a while, they just laid there, their eyes closed and their foreheads touching. They were breathing each other's presence.

The mantra of I love you's were silent as they took each other in.

And when he kissed her, it was slow and deliberate. His lips danced against hers, his tongue dragged along her lower lip asking for entrance, different from before when he entered without preamble.

She opened her mouth and her tongue came to meet his and they danced in synchrony.

They parted for air but his lips did not leave her skin. He pressed open mouthed kisses along her jaw, the column of her throat, alternating between nips and licks.

She was fumbling for the buttons of his shirt and when the garment was off, her hands roamed his chest. Neji shuddered and caught his breath against her neck when delicate fingers brushed against his nipple.

A light laugh escaped her lips and he mock-glared at her from above. She smiled and she trailed a hand down to his toned abdomen before going back up. Finally, her fingers cradled his cheek and her thumb traced his lip, smiling when he kissed it.

His body was ghosting over hers again and their clothes (his and hers) were off the next second.

Unlike their previous encounters, where he was rough and she was coarse and they were driven with animalistic lust, when he entered her this time it was slow and deep and passionate. She had tears in her eyes because nobody had ever worshipped her body like this before and her voice was hoarse with the pleasure filled moans that erupted from her till the late hours of the night.

oOo

Sunlight streamed from the windows, illuminating the bare bodies of the couple tangled in between the sheets.

Neji, groggy from the night's events, squinted at the sudden brightness that attacked his eyes the moment he opened them. Blinking away the spots, he lifted a hand to rake away the hair that fell across his face.

Although subtle, his sudden movement made the person resting on his arm shift in their sleep and when the spots had faded away from his sight, he gazed at the slumbering form in his arms.

Her mouth was agape and the cheek resting on his arm was squished by the weight of her head and before he knew it, he was smiling at her, amused.

However, it was not long before amusement turned to endearment and he caressed the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear and stroking the line of her jaw to her chin. It was that moment that she opened her eyes and Neji was drowning in chocolate pools.

In his daze, he did not expect her to laugh and abruptly touch her lips with his.

"Good morning." She smiled against his lips.

He pecked her on the tip of her nose and she responded by wrinkling it and leaning away from him.

He smirked and replied, "Good morning."

He placed both hands on her waist and grabbed her there, pulling her against himself and he was suddenly made aware by the state of his morning wood and-

"GOOD MORNING!" The door slammed open and Uzumaki Naruto made himself known.

"Jesus Christ," Tenten jolted back from her lover and clamored for the sheets to cover up her naked form.

Rigid and scowling, Neji sat up on the bed glared.

"What the actual fuck, man?"

But it fell on deaf ears as Naruto headed for the closet that stood right across the bed, in search for clothes.

He was tossing shirts one by one, inspecting it, sniffing, before allowing it to lay rumpled on the floor. All the while, the Uzumaki was talking a mile a minute as if he hadn't walked in on his two naked friends about to start some morning after sex.

"Hinata prepared breakfast downstairs," he said whilst he removed, giving them the sight of his exposed back for a few seconds before a relatively clean orange shirt covered it up again.

"Lee is still downstairs too. Believe it or not, he's actually hungover!

"What?" Tenten asked, incredulous, although the sheets were still clutched to her chest and Neji was still glaring.

"He knows he can't handle his alcohol!" She added and Naruto nodded vigorously along with her.

"I know!" He turned to face the naked couple but immediately averted his eyes and went for the door when he was greeted by the Hyuga's scathing glare.

"I know," he repeated more subdued but not the least bit unexcited.

"But last night was different! He wasn't in the drunken fist mode. No!" He shook his head, as if he still could not believe it. "He was an emotional drunk last night and he kept moaning about how a person can just unsee what has been seen, or some dramatic shit like that..."

And as Naruto recalled the night's events, the nude couple shared a look.

Neji had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Really, Lee could be so overly dramatic sometimes. It wasn't _that_ bad. From what he could see on the wry look on Tenten's face, she was thinking along the same lines.

"Oh and by the way," Neji and Tenten gave their attention to the blonde.

He was smirking at them and Neji already knows that whatever the loudmouth would say, he wouldn't like it at all.

"Last night, when I said 'get a room' I did not mean get _my_ room, you horny fuckers. I'm sending those sheets to your condo for cleaning Neji!"

"Fuck off Naruto!"

The only sound they could hear as the door slammed shut was Naruto's muffled laughter.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, can anyone guess as to what fics inspired those naughty ones above? I honestly don't know how to write smut and tbh I loved 'researching', in the most innocent form of the word, about this. Hehe. Now tell me, did it flow?_


End file.
